The present invention relates to a liquid condensation system that condenses a liquid by evaporation from a liquid surface.
A conventional technique of condensing a liquid is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-344700. In a decompression-evaporation condensation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-344700, a cooling condensation chamber that cools and condenses vapor supplied from an evaporation boiling can is provided above the evaporation boiling can that generates vapor of a processed liquid, so that a nonvolatile component in the processed liquid is not mixed into evaporated, condensed water. In addition, mist removing means is provided for a vapor passage so that a liquid or a solid in the evaporation boiling can does not reach the cooling condensation chamber.
Another example of the liquid condensation is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-167433. In a heating vaporization apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-167433, a double cylinder composed of an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder is provided with a liquid permeation plate at an outer circumference of the inner cylinder. The liquid permeation plate is formed by using a porous material, and a gap extending in the horizontal direction is formed under a liquid-supplied position provided at an upper portion of the liquid permeation plate. By heating the inside of the inner cylinder, a liquid supplied to an upper portion of the liquid permeation plate is vaporized.
When condensing a liquid, improvement of heating efficiency and reduction of a condensation time are required. In the decompression-evaporation condensation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-344700, there is a possibility that a hot spot where a temperature is higher than those of surrounding areas is formed in the vicinity of a wall face of a container into which a heater is introduced. When the heat spot is formed, it is impossible to uniformly heat the inside of the container, thus reducing heating efficiency.
Further, in order to uniformly heat the inside of the container, it is necessary to reduce the container in size. However, if the container is reduced in size, an area of a vapor-liquid interface necessary for evaporation of a liquid is reduced, and an evaporation amount is decreased, thus increasing a time required for condensation. That is, it is difficult to achieve improvement of heating efficiency and reduction of a condensation time at the same time.
In the heating vaporization apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-167433, the porous liquid-permeation-plate is heated from the inside of the inner cylinder provided on an outer surface, thus improving vaporization efficiency. However, in the porous liquid-permeation-plate, there is a possibility of causing a trouble that a separated material once vaporized is mixed into a separated material in a liquid state that is supplied from a supplying pipe, and is condensed to be changed into a liquid state again, thus reducing separation efficiency.